


little space with you

by dearestyoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: #showki, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearestyoo/pseuds/dearestyoo
Summary: Who imagined that being trapped in an elevator was actually a good thing.





	little space with you

Kihyun is running out of time, he need to hurry back to their apartment and finish his project on time. He hurriedly picked some glue and glitters he nedded for his project. He clearly remebered that he already told his friend, Lee Minhyuk, to buy the materials he need but sad to say, his friend forgot about it.

 

_"_ _Fucking Lee Minhyuk, I'll kill him once I'm done with this damn project!"_

 

He thought in his mind.

 

He patiently waits in front of the elevator, he said that it is the fastest way to go down than using the escalator. He just stare at the elevator and hope that it'll open soon when another man stood next to him. He is much taller than Kihyun and actually have a good body and tanned skin. Kihyun can't stop glancing at the stranger next to him as he finds him hot while chewing on his corndog.

 

_"How can someone be this hot while eating? Is he even real?"_

 

Kihyun is not aware that he is staring right into that man's eyes when the other noticed him. They locked eyes before Kihyun realize that they were staring at each other, he immediately turned his head away out of embarrassment.

 

There's a sudden dead air between them as the elevator opens and the both of them hurriedly went inside it. The awkwardness grew even more because it's just the two of them in the elevator. Time have never been this slow for Kihyun, he just want to go straight to their apartment to finish his work and vanish in this hot stranger's sight standing next to him. They're about to reach the 3rd floor when the lights started flickering and the elevator suddenly stopped.

 

"Oh fuck, what the hell?" The stranger exclaimed as he put the plastic bag he is carrying down and press the emergency button.

 

"What happened?" Kihyun asked nervously.

 

"It looks like the power got cut down. I think we need to wait here until the electricity works again." He explained.

 

"What?! No! I-I need to go now, is there any other way we can get out from this? What if the elevator collapsed. What if we ran out of oxygen here! What if I die! I can't fucking die here not right no-"

 

"Hey, can you calm down first? No one is going to die. We will not ran out of oxygen." The man said to Kihyun while holding his shoulder with his both hands.

"Look, can you see that air vents? We will not die. So please calm down." He pointed above and give Kihyun the most ensuring smile. Kihyun just nod his head. His voice is warm and Kihyun felt safe with his words.

 

"I'm Hyunwoo, and you?" Hyunwoo extend his hands reaching for Kihyun's as he introduce himself.

 

"Kihyun-" The younger answered blankly not even looking at Hyunwoo.

 

"Just like that? There's no 'Hi I'm Kihyun from Seoul, 18 years old and I love rabbit and eggs' you must be a really boring person."

 

"Excuse me, I'm not from Seoul. My hometown is Goyang and I'm already 21 years old. And sorry, I don't like rabbits and I'm allergic to eggs."

 

"Wow you're really something, huh?"

 

"I just don't want to waste my energy. I'm so stress right now, I need to finish a project but I'm here trapped in an elevator with a... weird stranger."

 

"I'm not a stranger anymore, you already know my name. It's Hyunwoo just in case you forgot." Hyunwoo said with his widest smile. It's actually the most beautiful smile you can see in this whole damn world. Kihyun is just acting hard-to-get this time.

 

"Don't act pissed right now okay? I already caught you staring at me earlier, are you interested in me?" he added. Kihyun's face turned red that it can actually lit the whole elevator. He doesn't know how to react to that. Am I supposed to be angry or what?

 

"I-I'm not looking at you." Kihyun tried to brush off and deny the fact that he is really attracted to Hyunwoo.

 

"Then where are those beautiful eyes of yours fixed earlier?" Once again, with those heart flutteing word, Kihyun can't help but to blush again.

 

"A-at the h-otdog! I-I was staring at the hotdogs!" He stutter. Hyunwoo thinks it's cute.

 

"At my what? Hotdogs? Ahh, this one. You must be hungry. Wanna try it?" Hyunwoo teased as he offer Kihyun a corndog from his plastic bag.

 

"Can you please stop with your dirty jokes. It's not funny." Kihyun said and take the hotdog.

  
"You like it though." Hyunwoo keeps on smiling, that's what Kihyun noticed since the elevator stopped. He started eating when he felt that there's a pair of eye staring at him. Of course it's Hyunwoo, he's just staring at Kihyun while the younger eats. Kihyun mouthed 'what' and Hyunwoo just shook his head and smile at him. 

  
_God can he please stop from smiling it's giving me heart attacks!_

  
  
"You're actually really beautiful when you eat." Said Hyunwoo out of nowhere, it looks like the tables have turned and it's now Hyunwoo who is whipped. They look at each other for a second before Kihyun turned his head away.

  
"I'm just kidding, you're just average. You look like a hamster."

  
  
"You can't take it back, you already said that I'm beautiful. I also find you cute so it's okay. It's a tie."

  
"I know I cute. I hear that everyday, duh." Hyunwoo brag and playfully roll his eyes. They shared laugher at that moment. Kihyun never imagined that it was actually good to be trapped in a small space with a hot stranger. Their conversation lasts for more than an hour already. They talked about a lot of things regarding school, personal life, pets and even past lovers. It seems like they're already lost in each other's world. They lose track of time being so comfortable with one another. They didn't even bother that they are sitting in a cold ground of the elevator not knowing when will it open.

  
  
They are in the middle of a conversation when the power came back and the elevator started working again. Kihyun feel happy and sad at the same time. They grew in each other company not realizing that they have to leave each other eventually. Hyunwoo stare at Kihyun as if he's waiting for an answer or a goodbye or something.

  
"Time really flies so fast when you're enjoying."  
  
"I had a great time, talking about shits and other stuff." Hyunwoo added while looking at his shoes this time. Kihyun wanted to say 'look at me' but his voice won't come out.

  
The doors finally opened, revealing some of the mall staffs and electrician. It turns out that the elevator is just broken and the electricity didn't went out. They step out of the elevator not saying a single word to each other. They just stand there as if it will make their time slower so they can be with each other longer.  
  
"I... should go now. I have a lot of stuff to do. I need to... finish my project, yeah." Kihyun started, hoping that Hyunwoo will not see the disappointment on his face. Hyunwoo just nod his head and smiled at Kihyun.

  
"It was really nice talking to you. Be careful on your way home." Kihyun wave his goodbye and started walking away. Hyunwoo have his eyes fixed in Kihyun's direction. He wants to stay with Kihyun a little longer. 

 

  
"Hey! Kihyun!" He shouted almost cracking his voice. The younger turned his back and yells back. 

  
  
"What?" Hyunwoo ran toward Kihyun direction.

  
  
  
"Can I walk you home?"

  
  
"Are you sure? Our apartment is pretty far from here."

  
  
"As long as I can walk you home I'm all fine with that."  


  
They just smiled at each other. No words are needed this time, they just want to be with each other's side until they reach Kihyun's apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my second fic! Please excuse any errors and my broken english. I tried lol. Please leave a comment and a kudos! 
> 
> Support Monsta X on their upcoming comeback!
> 
> Support showki!♡


End file.
